The invention relates to a machine or vehicle component comprising a first housing part, a second housing part covering the first housing part, an opening which is provided in the second housing part and a functional attachment unit having a mounting element consisting of a structurally rigid material which extends through the opening.
Machine or vehicle components of this type are known from the state of the art.
For example, machine or vehicle components of this type are internal combustion engines, wherein the first housing part is comprised by the engine block and the second housing part represents a cover for the engine block particularly in the region of the valves.
However, the machine or vehicle component may be another drive or operating component, for example, a gear unit etc.
In machine or vehicle components of this type, the functional attachment unit cooperates with the machine or vehicle component by means of control and/or drive and/or drive functions for example.
The attachment unit which extends through the second housing part in the region of the opening can, for example, be an adjusting unit or some other unit such as a pump or a generator for example, and, for the purposes of cooperation thereof with the machine and vehicle components, precise positioning and/or accommodation of high forces relative to the first housing part is necessary.
Thus, the problem is that the functional attachment unit can only be mounted on the second housing part if its structural stiffness is sufficient to hold the functional attachment unit in a stable position over a long period of time.
Consequently, the object of the invention is to improve a machine and vehicle component of the type described hereinabove in such a way that it is producible from economical components and so that functional attachment units can be mounted in the region of the second housing part.